Maelstrom
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: The storm has come. It is brewing in the hearts of these two hedgehogs and finally someone has stopped running. But everything is sent for a tailspin when someone utters those nine heart crushing words: "Can't you see that you and I are over?" Kinda AU...


**Maelstrom**

It was the middle of the wet season and two hedgehogs were unlucky enough to get caught in it. The rain at first had started out as a small drizzle but quickly escalated to a raging downpour. One of the hedgehogs was the famed Amy Rose, childhood friend of the world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Donned in a white pleated skirt, grey and pink jacket pulled tightly against her skin for protection, a flimsy plaid pink and grey hat, white knee socks and black knee high boots, Amy was the epitome of chic fashion...

And the current embodiment of a severely annoyed hedgehog.

The second hedgehog being the famed hero of the world Sonic the hedgehog, standing tall and proud at the young age of nineteen, still unwilling to settle down.

"Amy...wait...please!" Sonic called out. It was an odd scene, catching the blue blur chasing after the famous pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. For years Amy was always the one chasing Sonic and was mocked and ridiculed in the public's eye for it.

She would face the mocking no longer. She promised to no longer be the damsel in distress, the "Sonikku Stalker" or the "Raging Girlfriend'. She had had it. She had distanced herself from her previous image and had now struck some designer deals and contracts with exploration groups. The old childish, Amy Rose had now disappeared.

Now seventeen years old, the bubbly pink tween had grown into a strong independent young woman, with a thirst for adventure.

And no desire for commitment.

"Sonic, what don't you understand...?" the rosette hedgehog huffed underneath her breath. She had been trying to lose him all day but he knew her too well and followed her all over the place.

"Can't you see that you and I are over?"

She continued to walk faster,

But who could outrun the fastest thing alive?

Sonic caught up to her in seconds,

"Amy," the famous hedgehog pleaded, slowing down to match Amy's pace. The rain was really pouring now and neither had an umbrella. The visibility was lowered down to practically darkness, even though it was just four in the afternoon. They were the only two animals on the street, crazy enough to be out in this weather, "Amy, please..just listen to me," Sonic pleaded, gently grabbing her shoulder. It was hard to tell if it was the rain or his actual tears that were on his eyes, but Amy could tell the difference. She had known him too long not to be able to tell the difference. She sighed and turned to face him. Sonic looked at her jade orbs and gave her a shy smile.

"Amy I-I'm in love with you. I have always loved you," A red blush was now clearly evident and he struggled to meet her glaring eyes, "When I was fifteen I was so shy and I know I treated you badly-terribly but I really did like you back then and my feelings have only grown stronger. I know you want nothing to do with me now, you've got this great new life and you're flourishing..." Sonic awkwardly scratched the back of his neck breaking contact with Amy, "I know that you probably hate my guts after the way I've treated you, but I have changed, and I want to go on adventures together, like the good old days...with you at my side. What can I do to convince you Ames? To be with me? To love me again? I'll do anything..because I really do love yo-"

Amy's voice cut through the middle of his speech. She couldn't bear to hear another word.

"Sonic, can't you see? We're done. You had your chance. I loved you for all of my childhood. I gave up everything for you, my dignity...m-my self respect," Amy's voice began to crack with a stifled sob, "m-my image, everything!" The girl had to turn away to hide her tears. The rain masked them well but Sonic could still see the emotionally broken girl that was in her eyes. Amy took a deep shaky breath and all signs that depicted a loss in composure had disappeared. Strong, independent Amy was back once again.

"You ran through my heart and broke it. I cried and got over it. And after a while, I was okay with being your friend...but all of a sudden you want more and that's just not happening. Its over. Your window has closed. You just have to get that through your thick skull. You. And. I. Will. Never. Be. Together." Amy accentuated, gesturing her hands in a final ending motion, "We are _done._ D. O. N. E." Amy laughed and the hollow sound died as quickly as the rain hit the sidewalk, "I finally understand what annoyances you had to go through with me pestering you all the time. I apologize for my past behaviour wholeheartedly," Sonic's face began to look even more heartbroken as Amy turned to face away from him once more; her quills swishing quickly, sprinkling more rain around, The blue blur opened his mouth in a final act of retaliation, not even uttering a sound before Amy curtly cut him off,

"And no, we can't just be friends. Now will you please stop following me around?" And with that, the teen began to quickly walk out of the rain, her clicking heels barely audible underneath the howls of the storm.

Leaving Sonic to fall to his knees.

A few seconds later, a waterlogged two tailed fox ran out to the spot where Sonic layed in a heap on the ground sobbing. The fox wrapped the hedgehog in his tails, before rapidly turning to face the retreating hedgehog,

"Amy!" The fox yelled out, rage and sadness in his voice, "Amy what have you done!? You...you monster! Demon! How could you do this!?" But Amy continued to walk away, "How could you break his heart!? Don't you love him? AMY!"

* * *

...whelp -_-

That actually turned out to be more depressing than I thought :p The rain wasn't TOO cliche-y right?

Really though, I'm not depressed or going though a break up (as if I wanted a boyfriend, LOL) and I didn't get dumped...I just felt like writing something and I needed a really interesting prompt that would get the writing juices flowing...and so I thought, Hey! What if Sonic was chasing Amy? After all AU's are fun! This was an overused plot...but still fun to write...I wanna do another, LoL.

But is this really AU? It could actually happen you know...(AU stands for alternate universe if you didn't know :))

Reviews are appreciated...I would really like a critique on this, I feel like I'm slipping, technique wise...but idkk...

If you need something to cheer you up after reading this, check out my story Plotholes! *gets pummled with bricks for the story insert*

Chao for now!

GTC


End file.
